El Tango De Roxanne
by yesiamanowl
Summary: Based off the song from Moulin Rouge! Listen to the song whilst reading! When Liam is brought back to life, Killian couldn't be happier- that is until Liam steals Emma away from him, making Killian leave Storybrooke along with Gold, who has had enough of watching Belle with Will, and so they leave Storybrooke, with a plan underfoot to get revenge on their Ex's.


**Hi little Owls! Sorry I have been gone for so long but I have been mega busy lately! This idea wouldn't leave me alone last night and ended up waking me up at half three this morning to do it. M other stories will be returning, but not just yet- just give me time to finish school work first?**

El Tango de Roxanne

The fight had gone on for hours.

He had never thought that it would end like _this_. He was beyond happy when Liam was brought back to life, but he had never thought that Liam would do it. Steal Emma from him- but he didn't fight it. All Killian truly desired was for Emma to be happy- and if that meant for her to be with his brother (whom her parents and the rest of Storybrooke preferred); so be it.

They had screamed and shouted so loud that they had probably woken up half of Storybrooke. Liam had said that Emma had never loved him, and she never would and so he should drop the thought of pursuing her- Killian just simply punched him in the face and walked out, only to be followed by a certain blonde saviour.

"What the hell Killian? He is your brother for god's sake!"

"Yes- my brother who was brought back to life by the sorcerer to return my stolen family to me but instead he decides to steal the only woman I have ever truly loved and then he goes and says that there was never anything there- that you never cared or loved me. So yes, he is my brother- but he is also being a monumental dick about everything. "

"He hasn't been the same since he came back" He whispered- so quietly that Emma completely missed it. He wished that she had heard it, or someone else had noticed that Liam was not the same. But no-one else knew him before the dreamshade poisoned his veins- nobody else remembered the captain, who was by all means the perfect image of a commanding officer. Killian alone basked in the memory.

* * *

"Ah, dear captain. I see that once again we have been forced out of love"

"Yes; but unlike you I'm not going to kill anyone about it. I want to make a deal"

"What kind of a deal?"

"You give me my hand back, and a little new-world knowledge and you don't ever have to see me again"

"On one condition"

"What would that be?"

"You allow me to leave with you, and we help each other get set up in the world without magic"

* * *

It had been six months since Killian Jones and Rupert Gold had left Storybrooke to go and live in New York. Gold had taken some of the money from his estate and was using it to get a foothold in his sons old apartment, whilst letting Killian crash on the Sofa whilst his pay was still low- both were awaiting the day that his paychecks got bigger, but that wouldn't happen for another month. Not until the show went live.

Both men still remembered Storybrooke. How their loves threw them away like garbage, in favour for a better, less dark version of themselves. Needless to say, they both still hated each other's guts- but they no longer wanted to murder the other. For since they had left, they had agreed to be civil with one another, and be a form of support considering that they knew nobody else.

A month later, and only one was still in New York.

Gold had left to go back to Storybrooke on the opening night of the show. Killian had managed to get himself the part of Christian In "Moulin Rouge!"- A part that was well suited to Killian considering his past experiences with love. His songs gained him standing ovations each night, people always saying what a strong voice he had, or how well he played his part.

Gold had kept his promise of seeing the show, and came on the seventh day of it being on. He brought only himself to see what had become of Killian, and was amazed as to how well Killian fitted on that stage, bringing the audience to tears in certain songs, and making them feel like they were all in love with Satine as Christian was.

Their plan of revenge on their previous lovers began.

* * *

It had been two months since "Moulin Rouge!" had hit the stage and Killian and managed to keep his secret of the final night intact. He had contacted a famous actor/magician who was willing to do tricks with him, and surprise their final audience with magic and wonder in-between certain scenes, but still they made sure to make it look like it was spontaneous in their timing. In all there were three magic tricks, a solo for Killian, a solo for his partner-in-crime Neil Patrick-Harris, and then a joint act at the end.

Killian had forewarned Rumple that there would be magic tricks, but to keep it to himself. Gold would be bringing along Belle, Will, Henry, Liam and Emma to see his final performance, none of whom had been informed prior that Killian was one of the stars of the show.

It was time for the final dance to begin.

* * *

"Hello? This is Killian Jones. And I am going to break a world record"

* * *

Rumple had managed to get Liam, Belle, Emma and Henry to New York to see the show without much bother, much to his surprise. And thankfully they asked no questions as to why he had requested them to join him on this particular night for this particular show- he just handed them the tickets and told them to pack an overnight bag, and that a hotel had already been booked and that they would go there after the show. The journey to New York was even easier, as the two couples were taking up each other's attention rather than the journey or their destination- The only one who had bothered to talk to Gold was Henry, partly because no-one else was taking notice of him, but also because he was Henry's grandfather- and Henry had already figured out that Rumple knew someone in Moulin Rouge! And he had wanted them to see this mysterious person's performance on the last night.

Henry was alright with the turn of events until they arrived at the theatre and gained their seats.

Emma leant into Liam, making Henry scoot closer to his grandfather- for Henry had always been against his mother's relationship with Liam, because Henry was still holding onto the hope that Killian would return, like he always did and would continue to teach him on how to sail, and he would talk out all of Henry's worries, and it would be like it was before Liam had come back to life.

Belle had been carefully eyeing Rumple whilst the audience was still filtering into their seats, for he had that mischievous smile on his face, meaning only one thing- He knew about something that they did not. All Belle could do was hope that it wasn't anything bad.

The audience was packed for wall to wall, and not a single seat was empty. The blood red curtains pulled back to reveal Neil Patrick-Harris, giving the audience a heads up that there would be magic appearing randomly throughout the show.

Rumple smiled, knowing that the man who had somehow ended up as his half friend, half enemy, was about to get payback on his ex-girlfriend who was sitting just a seat away from himself.

The curtain rising to show the opening scene pulled everyone from their thoughts, and watched as the opening scene was acted out, and Rumple could spy out the silhouette of Killian's form, hunched over a writing desk, and he knew that any moment now his companions would all gasp as he began the story of Christian.

True to form, all five of Killian and Rumple's chosen viewers were shocked to see what had become of their dear pirate, entranced as he danced, sang and acted out the story. But it wasn't till El Tango De Roxanne came on that Rumple paid true attention- for he knew this was Killian's favourite song, considering that it reflected what had been happening in his dance around Miss Swan.

Emma was captivated throughout the performance, but when Killian began singing over the top of a tango, did she realise why she and Liam had been brought to this performance. He had dedicated this song to how he had felt about Emma and Liam, and had been staring at her for the entirety of the song (apart from when his eyes were closed or on Satine). The whole female population was in tears just from the shear amount of emotion that Killian had put into it. Liam didn't know whether to be angry or impressed by his little brother- angry for he had made Emma and Belle cry, but impressed that he had managed to get this far in such a short amount of time.

Either way, the song was quickly over, and all the actors left the stage, all apart from Killian.

"Well, Jones, I have to say you know how to make an audience cry, but do you know how astound them with magic?" The audience gasped as Neil conjured three flying doves out of nowhere.

"As a matter of fact I do, Neil. And I say it time for me to **wow **this audience, so step aside whilst I make every single person in this theatre sit on the edge of their seat. But before I do that, please give me a check over for any safety lines, or harnesses." Neil proceeded to pat Killian down, much to the jealousy of the women of the audience.

"There are no harnesses or safety lines…"  
"Good! The trick I am going to do, well it's dangerous and potentially fatal so nobody do this at home." Above Killian's head a platform and noose were raised alongside a timer. Everybody glanced between Killian and the rope, wondering if he was actually going to attempt this trick, as if it went over by a millisecond, he could lose his life on stage "Now that _that _is ready, can I have the straight jacket please?" He called as he climbed a rope ladder to get to the platform which holding him up and alive, its springs and mechanisms was creaking as he stepped onto the small wooden platform. One of the backstage helpers came out with a straight jacket, whilst another came out with a chain and lock. Each helper proceeded to tie up Killian whilst he stared down his brother and Emma, a sly smile forming on his lips, not too unlike the smile of Captain Hook that he wore when he met Emma and Snow for the first time in the Enchanted Forest. Once the chains and jacket were secured in place, one helper tightened the rope around Killian's neck, whilst the other handed Killian a bobby pin. "Last time I checked, the fastest time someone has done this was one minute, but I, Killian Jones, am about to set a new world record for this trick- set the clock!" The clock beside Killian danced around the numbers until settling on a rather disturbing number- thirty seconds. Thirty seconds of Killian escaping from multiple holdings whilst he had a noose around his neck, thirty seconds for him to pull off this insane stunt, or die tragically in front of hundreds of people.

* * *

And so began Killian's grand escape, and within ten seconds, the chains were gone, and everyone had shuffled closer and was leaning forward as Killian started to achieve the impossible. With five seconds to spare, Killian had gotten out of the straight jacket- but that was when disaster struck. The springs that were holding the platform exploded when the timer hit 28 seconds, shattering in multiple directions, one of which cut straight into Killian's legs. Even though the platform broke before the end of the time, Killian had managed to escape the hold of the noose and was hanging by his hand as he grabbed onto the noose so that he wouldn't collapse onto the stage in a heap on the floor- his leg wouldn't be able to take that added injury. The audience were all on the feet, applauding and screaming for the impossible feat they had just witnessed- but nobody had noticed the gash that had torn through Killian's leg. Everyone but Rumple that was.

"Well Jones, I have to say I have never seen such a feat- and neither has our audience!"

"Well yes- I knew this was the trick to do; for **I am a survivor**. Nothing gets me" The crowd called and screamed his name in his victory, as did Belle, Will and Henry- Emma and Liam however were too stunned and in shock to actually do anything but look at Killian as he walked off stage, concealing his injured leg very well from the audience. He continued his act for the rest of the night.

* * *

The halfway mark for the show came along and Killian walked to the front of the stage, looking out towards the audience and was quickly joined by Neil, and once again their talk had the audience laughing.

"Well seeing as you performed such a death defying feat- It is only fair that I do the same; so I bring to you, the Houdini water trick!" The melody for El Tango De Roxanne was played whilst Neil escaped from the water trap. The crowd was in awe at Neil's trick, but nobody was quite over Killian's act of the impossible.

* * *

"Just give me a goddamn bandage and new trousers. The show must go on"  
"But you are injured! If you continue the show you risk making your injury worse, and could pass out from blood loss on stage!"

"Just do it! I know I can make it through the show, and as soon as curtain calls are done and I perform my final magic trick you can get me to the hospital"

* * *

The rest of the performance went without fault, apart from Killian's gradual lack of strength from his injury. The crowd was feeling every raw emotion that Killian conveyed, and Rumple was surprised- for he had barely managed to do it **with **magic, and yet here Killian was, doing it without a problem without any aid other than the music and his fellow actors. As always, the show ended too soon for those who were watching, and they all wanted one last serenade- little did they realise as the curtain call came, it would be delivered.

"Well, Neil; I say we are both great magicians"  
"That we are…"

"So, why don't we treat the audience to one last trick? One more impossible deed. And we do this together"

"Why not. And I'm sure your fellow actors wouldn't mind backing us up with a little music? How about El Tango De Roxanne again? For old times' sake?"

"I agree. Ready?"

"Only if you are"

And so began the final act of the night- one that would amaze the audience (even the magical members); a disappearing act. Both men danced to the Tango at the beginning, but as Killian's verses came along, they span faster and faster, until two piles of clothing lay on the stage, abandoned by the men who had just been in them moments ago- but the singing hadn't finished. Everybody searched the stage and the audience, trying to find their two missing magicians, to no avail- until a spotlight was shone on a part of the light rig, showing by men dancing, balanced on the tiny beam the held all the theatre's lights.

That was when two of the "behind the scenes" crew came and took Rumple to the back, for they had known who he was and was Killian's only contact. Rumple was backstage when the others noticed that he was missing. Only they didn't realise by the time they were in the foyer Rumple and Killian were already halfway to the hospital.

* * *

"You realise you could of just gotten your understudy to cover for you in the second act?"

"Well then I would have gotten no satisfaction from that- I needed to finish the show, to show **them **that I have moved on. And they will never need to know that I miss them, just that I have a new life without them."

"You're all stitched up Mr Jones, although I must say you can't do any of your usual vibrant dances for a while" the Doctor said, pulling Rumple and Killian from their conversation.

"Thank you Doctor. And it's lucky that this happened on the final night so you should have no fears of me doing a tango like this"

"You do realise that they want to see you?"

"What!"

"When the curtain calls were happening I heard Henry and Belle say that they should go and find you after the show and congratulate you- although none of them had noticed your injury and are most likely at the hotel now"

"Well... that's good. Let's just get back to the apartment so I can sleep this off, shall we?"

"I don't know how we have managed this, but I don't think that I hate you anymore"

"You know... I think you're right"

* * *

"The hospital? Why has he gone to the hospital?!" Liam was nearly shouting at the poor technician who had come forward after hearing that Killian's brother was requesting to see him.

"When he was performing the hanging trick, some of the mechanisms in the platform exploded for an unknown reason, and one of the fragments cut straight through his leg. He pretended it was nothing till the end of the show, for he had agreed to go to the hospital as soon as the curtain call was done and his final magical illusion"

"Do you know which hospital?" Emma chimed in, scared of what had happened to Killian, but not because it had happened; but because she hadn't noticed its occurrence. She didn't see the injury or how it was secretly hurting him. Her heart felt like it was sinking into her stomach- apparently it still hadn't decided which Jones brother she was actually in love with.

"No I'm afraid. Rupert Gold was the one to take him seeing as he is Killian's only contact so you'll have to ask him" The technician was fed up by this point and walked off, leaving the group in the foyer of the theatre.

"Does anyone have our hotel passes?" Belle asked, trying to change the subject- for she knew that Gold would eventually return to them as he had agreed that he would drive them there and back to Storybrooke.

"I do" Henry called out. His grandfather had attempted to gain Belle's attention in the car in an attempt to give her the tickets, but Henry was the only one who had responded, so Rumple entrusted their hotel bookings with his grandson, much to the surprise of Emma and Liam.

The group found their hotel quickly, checking in and getting to their rooms without a fuss- but every single one of them was worried, curious and slightly confused.

Worried for Killian was in the hospital with an injury that nobody had noticed. Curious as to why Rumple was Killian's only contact, but slightly confused as to why they were seemingly in each other's good books. For these two men had had a feud that had spanned over three hundred and fifty years, each trying to kill the other from time to time, but here they were, apparently as friends? (Well maybe not good friends but good enough to tolerate each other for extended periods of time and whenever they required assistance). But they would have to cast away those fears as they would not hear from Killian or Rumple till the next morning.

* * *

Killian awoke to the sound of banging on the door, and immediately his thoughts lead him to believing that Gold had managed to lock himself out again.

That was until he saw Rumple on the couch, sitting up from the untimely banging on the door.

"You get it." Killian said quietly.

"It's your apartment why should I get it?"

"I have a bad leg and your closer"

"Fine. But only this once. And if you make me coffee."

"Done." Killian turned into the kitchen to make two strong black coffee's, as Gold began unlocking the door to a rather irate Emma Swan, Liam Jones and a rather fed up Henry Mills.

"Where is he Gold!" Emma practically screamed at Rumple, who just about managed not to flinch at having her scream in his ear at quite such an ungodly hour (it was eight but Rumple and Killian had returned very late from the hospital)

"I'm right here Emma. There is no need to shout or scream" Killian spoke without emotion in his voice, almost like a robot, taking Emma and Liam by surprise. "Hello Henry. Liam"

"Killian, what the hell was that last night?!"

"Me doing my job in this world. Because whilst you two have been enjoying your happy endings with each other, I have been working goddamn hard to make my life work, to get this far. And you know what? I did it without any of your help; not even Rumple gave me this. I worked for this so you cannot say that I haven't even tried. And it has been hard, knowing that the woman I love is in love with a man who I once called my brother..."

"I still am your brother Killian..."

"No you're not Liam! Since you have been resurrected you haven't been the same. For if you were the same, you wouldn't have interfered with me and Emma, you wouldn't have set me up and made her hate me- for that is not the Liam I knew all those years ago"

"Well maybe you forgot"

"I never forgot you Liam! instead you forgot me. My memories were enchanted so that I would always remember you, every moment we spent together I remember. But it seems like that was only a one way courtesy. Get them out of here Gold"

* * *

Liam and Emma lead the way out of the building, but Henry stayed further behind, apprehensive to leave the man whom he had been searching for.

"You know Henry, he's missed you these past months. Perhaps more so than he missed your mother"

"Really Gramps?"

"Yes Henry. You were one of the first to see the man beneath the pirate, and he admired that in you for that."

"Do you think... he would be angry if I went back up there now to talk to him? I mean, I've had Liam and David in Storybrooke, but none of them understand me the way he does"

"If you're quick about it then yes. One hour and you have to be ready to leave. I'll pack your things"

"Thanks Gramps"

* * *

"I know your in their Killian. Please open the door, its just me I promise" Henry called out, hoping to every god that he had ever heard of that Killian would open the door and talk to him.

The door creaked open to show Killian once more, and Henry didn't hesitate in nearly barreling him down in a tight hug- one that Killian reciprocated.

"I've missed you Henry"

"Me too, **Dad**"

Killian pulled Henry inside and looked at him with what looked to be a thousand emotions in his eyes, a stark contrast to how he presented himself earlier.

"You realize that you just called Dad right?"

"Well yeah... I may have had male figures throughout Storybrooke, but none of them ever paid me as much attention as you did. You willing told me about my father. You helped me when I had problems with the other kids at school. Neal may have been my father, but he was never my dad. He didn't raise me, and that was exactly what you were doing before Liam came back"

"I'm sorry that all of this happened Henry. I hadn't meant for you to get hurt like this. And you needn't bother hiding it, for just like your mother, you are somewhat of an open book to me"

Henry just smiled and gave Killian a bear hug in response. Killian always knew what to say, not to mention he was an even better listener than the cricket ever was.

"What time did your Grandfather want you ready by exactly?"

"Nine"

"Give me a minute then" Killian walked over to his phone and walked into the bedroom to make a phone call, leaving Henry to look around his fathers/his dad's apartment. It was similar to how Neal had had it, but it was neater, and and more nicely furnished. You could barely tell that its inhabitant was actually Captain Hook- apart from the odd momento he had kept; A sextant on one wall, a copy of J.M Barrie's Peter Pan, but the most recognizable item of all was Killian's old duster hanging by the door, It's black leather still shiny after 350 years of use.

"You don't have to leave with them" Killian said softly, as not to startle Henry from his trail of thought. Henry became very confused at that "I talked to your Grandfather- seeing as the curse on the town line is broken, I can take you back, just not today. Maybe in a few days"

"YOU'RE THE BEST DAD EVER!" Henry cried, happy that he would get to spend at least a little more time with his dad (he was rejoicing in the fact that Killian was allowing him to call him that)

* * *

It was a week before Killian was cleared to drive again by the Doctor, and he immediately decided to make the drive to Storybrooke. Henry was both happy and sad at this, for it meant he could see the rest of his family, but he would inevitably have to say goodbye to Killian. And that was something Henry didn't want to do, for his mother would end up staying with Liam, and Killian would leave Storybrooke forever.

However during that week, there had been a few... developments.

* * *

Killian's car drew up outside the Mayor's house, and Henry ran out to greet his mother who was missing him so, and at the same time convinced Regina to allow Killian to stay in their spare bedroom. Killian was grateful for Regina's kindness, for he was in no mood to go and try and get a room at Granny's- he would just be interrogated about his absence and probably sent to hospital for how it ended with Emma (despite it being Liam's fault).

The next day Killian went to Granny's for breakfast with Regina and Henry, trying to increase these last few moments of being in Storybrooke.

"Sleep well Captain?"

"You know I did? It must have been the lack of your snoring that did it" Regina barely held in her laughter at Killian and Rumple's conversation, for it was just constant sass between them (something that had developed when they were forced to live with each other for those months)

* * *

Killian was halfway through his coffee when the Charming's walked in, the Lady Snow carrying the baby Neal (although he wasn't much of a baby anymore), followed by David, and then Emma. Snow spotted him nursing his coffee first, and took in the sight. Killian was slumped over the bar practically, nursing his coffee like he would rum. Emma had told her about how he was in Moulin Rouge! and how he had gone to hospital after a magic trick went horribly wrong, then how when they went to his apartment the following morning only to have an argument (well it was more Liam and Killian that were arguing).

After their return to Storybrooke, Liam and Emma started fighting. Emma was angry at his deceival, Liam angry at how she was clinging onto Killian rather than him. Four days later they broke up and it was messy- Liam stayed on the Jolly Roger all the time, drinking, whilst Emma spent most of her time with her girlfriends, all of whom were willing to skin Liam Jones for how he treated both Emma and Killian.

Out of the corner of Killian's eye, he could see the female population of Storybrooke staring at him, so he acted oblivious to their attention.

"So you came back huh? couldn't get what you were looking for in the other world?" Ruby remarked almost sarcastically, _So they all believe that I broke Emma's heart and then left without warning. Time to fix that. _

"Well seeing as I was practically thrown away by everyone I cared for here I left. I only came back for Henry, I needed to return him home- so if you'll excuse me, I have a long drive ahead of me" Killian stood up carefully, as not to rupture his stitches, something that he couldn't hide very well from the she wolf that claimed herself to be Emma's guardian.

"What happened to your leg?"

"An accident at work. Nothing for you or anyone here to worry about" Killian promptly left the diner to go to his car and make preparations to leave Storybrooke for good, that was until David decided to have a word with him.

"So... Broadway huh?"

"Twas good a path as any"

"But Moulin Rouge? that was on purpose"

"You're right, it was. I felt I could do a good goddamn job of it and I did. The fact that it reflected my life was just an added bonus"

"So this is it? You're just going to leave us all behind and forget any of this ever happened?"

"Yes I am leaving. But I can never forget. Emma made me a better man, she gave me my heart back- well before she gave it away to my brother"

"You should really talk to her about that"

"There is nothing more to say"

"There is seeing as she and Liam just had a rather messy break-up. He hasn't shown his face in public since."

"Well yes because he knows the entire town is going to be on his arse for hurting Emma. If your asking me to take him with me to New York, you've got another thing coming. As for Emma... Send her my condolences. If **she **needs to run away from it all, tell her my couch is free for her to use, but then again she already has an army behind her so she doesn't really need it. Goodbye Charming."

"Goodbye, Killian Jones"

* * *

It was a month before that final conversation came back to bite him in the arse. Killian had gained the part of the Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera, and had come home after a singing rehearsal (thankfully he could learn his dances slowly so his leg could mend) and he was particularly tires after a long day at the theatre, not to mention he really needed a drink of rum along with ice-cream as to sooth his sore throat. He had just closed his door and taken his coat off when a knock took him off guard.

As he opened the door, a golden haired angel with red eyes threw herself at him, crying into his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Emma? Shouldn't you be in Storybrooke?" Killian's voice was sexily raspy as he greeted Emma, little did she realize that that was accidental and from singing all day.

"I needed to be with you... and you were here... and I can't get any peace or quiet there... I just really miss you. Please can I..."

"Of course Emma." Killian pulled Emma inside and closed the door, but never once releasing his hold on her.

They stayed like that for a while, until Emma's tears had finally run dry and she was tired.

And it was then, that Killian finally realized that just maybe, his brother was wrong. Emma did feel the way he did about her- and do not get it wrong for it would be difficult, and there would be fights occasionally. But he would make it work, so that maybe, just maybe, a future with Emma Swan didn't just have to exist in his dreams.

**Ta Da! What did you guys think? I know Gold was OOC but I just wanted him to be in as much pain as Killian and they kind of force themselves to be civil. The friends thing was just an added bonus. Any facts (looking to magic tricks) are inaccurate because I didn't look them up first I kinda just wrote instead. **

**Reviews? 3 **


End file.
